Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch panel integrated display device.
Description of the Related Art
Display devices are categorized into a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting display (OLED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electrophoretic display (EPD) and the like according to methods of light emission.
The display device may include a touch panel as an input device. The touch panel may include a substrate and a touch detection electrode disposed on the substrate. With the recent trend of a slim type display device, a touch panel integrated display device has been recently developed, in which a touch detection electrode is directly disposed on the substrate of the display panel. Such touch panel integrated display device may have a slim thickness, because a substrate of the touch panel is omitted.
The touch panel integrated display device may include a first flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) configured to connect a display panel and a printed circuit board (PCB), and a second FPCB configured to connect a touch detection electrode and the PCB.
However, in the case of the touch panel integrated display device, the first and second FPCBs may overlap each other, and the first and second FPCBs, in this case, may be brought into contact with each other, thereby causing electric noise.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.